Summertime Sadness
by flapp-hun
Summary: Dimulai saat musim panas, dan berakhir pula saat musim panas. A KaiHun fic! [oneshoot/GS] RnR jsy:3


Summertime Sadness

{genderswitch} KaiHun. girl!Sehun

* * *

Seoul akan memasuki musim panas yang kubenci.

Ah, tidak.

Lebih tepatnya, musim panas yang selalu membuatku mengingat _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ sialan yang kucintai.

.

**Summertime Sadness**

.

"Sehun-_ah,_ masih lama?" Mama—yang sekarang sudah ada di depan kamar—memanggilku yang sedang memakai dress merah tanpa lengan pemberian Papa yang sangat cocok dengan musim panas yang akan dimulai bulan ini.

"Bisa bantu aku menarik resleting ini ma?" pintaku dan menunjukkan punggungku yang terekspos.

_"Of course_, _dear_," Mama dengan senang hati menarik resleting dress ini membuat punggungku tertutup oleh dress merah tanpa lengan ini. "Kau terlihat cantik dengan ini."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyisir rambut sepunggung _light brown_ku. Mama menatapku dan tersenyum lemah.

"Maafkan mama... Mama—"

"Ma, aku sudah memutuskan untuk ikut mama. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Bohong.

Siapa yang setiap malam menangisi keluarga ini?

"Ayo ma, papa baru pasti menunggu kita," Aku tersenyum.

.

.

"Ah! Itu dia," Mama menuntunku menuju seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di dalam sebuah restoran Jepang. Disebelahnya terdapat _namja_ berkulit tan yang sedang memainkan _handphone_.

"Jongsu!" Mama terlihat bahagia saat menyebut nama pria itu.

"Hyori, kau bersama anakmu?" Pria itu berdiri dan memeluk mama yang balas memeluknya. Aku hanya memalingkan mukaku. Setelah berpelukan, pria itu mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Oh Sehun, ini anakku yang akan menjadi _oppa_-mu. Kim Jongin! Ayo beri salam!" suruh Jongsu membuat _namja_ itu—Jongin—mengangkat kepalanya dari smartphonenya.

"Hai Sehun! Aku Jongin, panggil saja Kai," sapanya dengan senyum bodoh.

Senyum penuh kepalsuan.

* * *

"Sehun, ayo!" Kai menarik tanganku. Membuatku enggan beranjak dari kasur yang sedang kududuki.

"Apaan sih?!"

"Aku bosan. Eomma dan Appa asik _honeymoon_ ke London. Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke Busan," Kai ikut terduduk di kasur tepat di sebelah ku.

"Kau gila? Malam-malam seperti ini?!" Aku menatapnya yang balik menatapku dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"Iya, aku gila karenamu."

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Kai, kau lupa? Kita sodara—"

"_Who cares_? Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku. Apa yang kurang?" Kai menahan kedua lenganku saat aku beranjak dari kasur. Ia ikut berdiri dan menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan tangannya.

"Kata siapa aku.. umph—"

Ciuman hangat penuh arti.

Aku mendorongnya saat ia mulai menggigit bibirku. Kai menatapku intens. Sampai tangannya menarikku mendekat ke arahnya dan mengusap punggungku.

"Kai, jangan!" Aku menahan tangannya saat ia akan menarik piyama ku. Kai hanya tersenyum bodoh (lagi).

"_You're mine tonight, baby."_

"Nggh.. Ah, Kaihh,"

"Terus, terus desahkan namaku sampai kau lelah, sayang."

* * *

"Aku merindukanmu bodoh," Aku menatap sebuah makam dan berjongkok di sebelah makam itu.

"Kau ingat saat hari terakhir kau bilang kepadaku rindu? Itu saat musim panas tahun lalu berakhir kan?" Aku tersenyum lemah dan tanpa sadar tangis yang sedari tadi ku tahan akhirnya meleleh juga.

* * *

"Rindu? Astaga, kemarin kita baru bertemu," Aku menjitak kepalanya. Kai hanya memelukku dan mengucapkan kata rindu terus-menerus.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk wanitaku saja. Apa itu tidak boleh?" tanyanya dan berkali-kali mengecup puncak kepalaku.

Aku membalas pelukannya dan mengelus punggungnya. Sudah 3 bulan mama dan papa berada di London yang berarti mereka akan pulang besok. Berarti ini hari terakhir Kai bisa dengan leluasa _menyentuhku_.

"Kau mau mendengar permintaanku kan, Sehunnie?" tanya Kai dan menarikku ke arah balkon kamarku.

"Kau bertanya seperti hari ini hari terakhirmu saja," Aku mempoutkan bibirku membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo kita berdansa."

"HAH?"

Kai tertawa melihat responku. Aku buru-buru menutup mulutku dan memukul lengannya.

"Sehun-_ah_, kau terlihat manis jika seperti itu," ucapnya dan memelukku. Kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Tuhan, biarkan aku seperti ini.

"Aku membencimu, Kai."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun. Ayo kita berdansa."

Kai memasang lagu _jazz_ dari _handphone_nya dan menarikku untuk berdansa dengannya.

Dan berakhir di _ranjang_.

.

.

"Kai terkena leukimia. Dia sudah bertahan sejauh ini dan kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kami mohon maaf."

Mama sudah menangis tersedu-sedu dan Papa menenangkan Mama. Aku? Entah. Rohku seperti melayang entah kemana.

Tadi siang saat Mama dan Papa pulang, Kai dengan gembira menyambutnya, membuatkan mereka makanan, dan saat mengangkat panci sop, dia terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Dokter berkata ia terkena _Acute Myeloid Leukaemia__*_.

Selama ini ia tidak bicara tentang penyakitnya kepada siapapun. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan membawaku ke London di ulang tahunku yang ke-25.

Bagaimana bisa ia terlihat baik-baik saja tapi ternyata ia memiliki leukimia? Kenapa? Kenapa ia menyembunyikannya? Rasanya kepalaku bisa meledak karena terlalu banyak pertanyaan kenapa.

"Sehun-ah, ayo—"

"Ma, pa, biarkan aku selesaikan studiku di Paris."

* * *

"Sudah setahun kepergianmu, ya?" Aku mengelus nisan itu.

"Mama dan Papa titip salam, katanya mereka merindukan senyuman bodohmu, merindukan kebisinganmu saat bermain game, dan saat kau serius berlatih dance."

Aku menyeka air mataku yang semakin deras terjatuh ke pipiku.

"Kris juga titip salam. Oh ya, anak kedua ku sudah lahir dan kuberi nama Wu Jongin. Aku pakai namamu, kau tidak marah kan? Minggu depan aku dan Kris akan ke London. Hah... Musim panas tahun ini benar-benar membuatku takut jika kulitku menjadi tan sepertimu. Hahaha, aku bercanda," Aku tersenyum mengingat kulit tan Jongin.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, Kris pasti sudah menunggu. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

Aku menaruh setangkai bunga kamboja putih di atas makamnya.

Ya, makam Jongin.

Semua dimulai di musim panas dan berakhir di musim panas.

.

.

.

**END**

.

_*Acute myeloid leukaemia (AML)_, yaitu leukemia yang terjadi pada seri myeloid, meliputi (neutrofil, eosinofil, monosit, basofil, megakariosit dan lain - lain). [thanks to om gugel]

*Kamboja putih artinya kerinduan yang mendalam [thanks again buat om gugel]

**Halo! **xhi in da hauss!(?). Gaje? Ga ngerti? Pendek? Gantung? Bosenin? Maafkan aku;;

Aku ngetik ini saat lagi dijalan dan kebetulan radio yang lagi aku dengerin lagi muter Summertime Sadnessnya Lana Del Rey. Dan muncullah ide ini (curcol). Awalnya aku ragu mau ngepost ini apa engga, tapi ya daripada ngebusuk di note mending aku post._. Oh ya, maaf kalo ada typo dll, namanya juga manusia (halah).

Aku ngetik ff ini dengan cast crack couple kesukaanku karena... entah kenapa aku lagi dapet feel crack couple aja XD. Apalagi sekarang lagi marak-maraknya KaiHun walau temenku pada ngedukungnya SeKai(?)

((tbh, aku mau ngetik NC nya, tapi... aku belum siap!;;; maafkan aku sekali lagi))

Terima kasih yang udh review di ff ku yang The Wolf.

Kritik dan saran yang kalian berikan sangat aku butuhkan. Berikan aku cinta kaliann~ XD

**review** **ya?** (bisikin bareng duizhang)


End file.
